TDMarsh Chapter 1
Chris and Phil were shown stepping off from a small speedboat on to the shore of a swamp. Chris stepped out and examined the two straw huts that were set up prior to the season premiere. He shook his head. "Looks like the living conditions here have gone down even more... I love it." He chuckled sadistically. Phil muttered angrily and limped out of the boat. "I can't believe I decided to stay at this job for a whole season more. If I had enough money and maybe a few more fans, I could totally quit this stupid show." Chris rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, buddy. By the way, weren't there like three more interns in the boat with us?" "Eaten by crocodiles, you idiot." Phil informed. "Are you so oblivious you didn't notice?" Chris glared at the snarky cameraman. "Phil, shut up. Go... camera something, or whatever." Phil rolled his eyes and begrudingly walked to the side of the screen. Chris faced the camera. "Last season, Keetin defeated Foxface in the final episode of Total Drama Antarctica. This season? I take twenty teens to a grimy, filthy Florida marsh to compete for another million dollars. Dangerous wildlife, dangerous players, and more right here on Total... Drama... Marsh!" Chris was later shown standing on the shore again. He squinted and put his right hand over his eyes. "Where are they...?" Suddenly, a boat sped up and splashed swamp water into his face. Chris muttered a curse. A dark-haired girl wearing pink stumbled out of the vessel and pointed to Chris. "Looks like you got wet!" She giggled creepily. "...Yvonne." Chris sighed. "Welcome." Yvonne bit her lip in order to prevent from laughing. "Have you ever tried to put lipstick on a crocodile?" Chris raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Yvonne once again broke out in laughter. A run-down, shabby-looking boat pulled up. An unattractive girl with brown hair stepped off. Yvonne's smile immediately dropped. "It's the slutty chick from Diznee Channel." The girl folded her arms. "My name is Miley Citrus, thank you very much. And, for your information, I am a huge star." Unsurprisingly, this made Yvonne burst into a laughing fit. Miley glared at her. "You'll see. You'll all see. I'mma win this thing and make my big comeback." "Yeah." A voice from behind sneered. "And Dustine Believer's going to release a good song." The blonde-haired teen girl stepped out from her boat. Yvonne giggled. "You're that chick who gave Jarrod a nervous breakdown." The girl cocked her head. "Mm-hmm. Sarrah's the name, ruining people's lives is my game." "Sounds like my daddy." Miley murmured. "I swear, when I get home, he's gonna get two slaps to the di--" "Keep it PG, Miley." Chris scoffed. "Yvonne saying 'slutty' is already kind of pushing it." Yvonne smirked. "Tee-hee." Sarrah looked ahead. "Now, then... when are the other victims going to show up?" "I wonder if there are going to be any hot dudes here..." Yvonne cooed seductively. As if to prove her wrong, a short boy with thick glasses and a Millard Filmore t-shirt showed up at that moment.